Blazer!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Another One-Shot! A surprise dinner, an emergency delay, an embracing blazer! What does all this mean? Read and find out! Fluffiness!


Blazer!

One-Shot!

A/N: These are some fun things to write that just pop in my mind! This One-Shot is full of ShizNat and fluff! Natsuki's blazer included;) Enjoy, Brad:D

* * *

The days that they both spent busy began turning into weeks and Shizuru and Natsuki Viola-Kruger are missing their other half's like crazy. The day seemed to drag for both occupants at different work buildings. Shizuru is in her office actually doing her work but she is making sure to hint at Haruka that she is beginning to get tired and whine about how Haruka can do a better job. Obviously, Haruka fell for it, again. The day still dragged even as Shizuru continued to convince Haruka that she should do the job to a better standard but if Shizuru really tried, she would wipe the floor with Haruka.

On the one side of town, Shizuru let the day drag before Haruka finally gave in and jumped on the opportunity to beat Shizuru and Shizuru left and went home to make a rather large dinner that she planned to make since Natsuki had told her she would be coming home early and so she began straight away after coming home from the grocery store. Shizuru had also booked a week off from work.

Shizuru planned to make the diner special for them both. A romantic candle lit table with very succulent courses of food. Shizuru even prepared strawberry's covered in chocolate for later.

"Ara! I can't wait for my Natsuki to come home to me. Oh, I miss her too much!" Shizuru whined and began to continue with preparations. She went into the bedroom to change out of her work attire and when rummaging through the wardrobe, she found something that isn't hers.

Shizuru pulled out the clothing and began examining it when it clicked in her mind. That is Natsuki's blazer! Natsuki had offered it to Shizuru to wear when they were at the beach, walking along the shore with the full moon guiding them on the night of their wedding. It was such a romantic night with how Natsuki wrapped an arm around her shoulder with her blazer draped over Shizuru to keep her warm. It gave her a warm feeling in her chest at the memory.

Shizuru stared at the clothing and bit her lip. She wanted to try on Natsuki's blazer. Not when it covered her shoulders but she wanted to feel Natsuki on her and in her embrace. After a large amount of debating, she put away the item and then went for a warm shower before preparing herself for the night ahead.

* * *

On the other side of town, sat in her office at the garage is Natsuki. She owns a few large garages in the country and so she has a tight schedule. Recently, she hasn't had all the time that she should have after opening another garage in a different part of the country and so she never had time to be with her wife, Shizuru. Although tonight will be different. She planned on finishing work early once she signed a few documents and then can go home to her lovely wife that will probably have a lovely meal at the table, awaiting to be eaten.

The hours slowly passed by and finally, Natsuki signed the last document for the day and she was about to get up when an employee burst through her door, causing a vein to pop on her head.

"What do you want now?!" Natsuki howled at the man in anger. He began to shake and almost pee himself. It made Natsuki smile to herself in triumph.

"T-T-There's a p-problem!" He squeaked at her and Natsuki sighed. She should have guessed. Although, she wasn't staying unless it is an emergency.

"Well?! Is it an emergency that needs my utmost attention?!" Natsuki shouted at him again and slammed her hands on her desk in fury.

"Y-YES! W-We have a huge p-problem!" He still didn't have a voice and continued to squeak and it hurt Natsuki's ears. Giving a loud sigh, she heard a larger commotion downstairs and let out a grunt.

"Get the fuck out here and I will be with you in a minuet! I swear if my wife hangs my arse for this I'm wringing your fucking neck!" Natsuki ordered and the man scurried out of her office. She let out a sad and angry sigh to let some of her excess emotions flood out. Now she has to call Shizuru. "Oh man...Shizuru is gunna be so sad that I'm delaying her surprise dinner..." Natsuki picked up her phone and dialed her lovers number. Already knowing what to say from previous times.

* * *

Shizuru now had everything prepared and all that is left is to wait for her Natsuki that should be arriving very soon. Shizuru's mood increased tenfold at being able to spend time with her wife, after being so long apart and the only contact is being in the same bed, completely exhausted from work.

Shizuru understands that Natsuki is going through a very stressful time at work and Natsuki understands that Shizuru is also busy and they just danced around each other, afraid that the stress will blow their tempers and they may start an argument. So, they tried their bests to give each other some space after having a nice long chat about it first. Shizuru's permission is final.

Shizuru is currently laying on her shared bed, cuddling up to herself for some unknown reason that she suddenly had the urge to do. Then, her phone began to ring and so she crawled on all fours on the bed towards the nightstand for her phone. Looking at the caller she pressed 'answer' and began.

"Ara, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked and let a smile cover her face as she waited for her lover to reply.

"_Hey babe-_" Natsuki started off and Shizuru giggled, loving her pet name since their early dating years. "_I have to tell you something..._" Natsuki's voice trailed off.

Shizuru's face instantly frowned before giving an uncharacteristic sigh. She placed the phone to her over ear and rolled to the edge of the bed.

"Ara, something has come up urgently at work and you can't make it until later, correct?" Shizuru replied with a stoic expression and a tone of a robot. Natsuki probably cringed on the other end of the line.

_"Well...uhm, y-yeah...I'm sorry babe! I-I was just on my way home and n-now I'm stuck doing some emergency! I'll make it up! I swear!"_ Natsuki begged into the phone but Shizuru zoned out

"I see...I must go now, Natsuki." Shizuru replied as she went to disconnect the call when Natsuki's words paused her for a second.

"_Babe, I love you..."_ The other end spoke and Shizuru came out of her stunned reverie.

"Hai, I love you too..." Shizuru finished and snapped off the phone and curled herself back up on the bed. She hadn't realized but she began to cry.

Shizuru dosed off for a short while and when she woke back up, Natsuki was still no-where in sight. Taking herself to her last resort, she abruptly stood up and sauntered towards her wardrobe and took out Natsuki's blazer. Hugging the blazer close to her chest, she can smell the faint smell of vanilla that Natsuki enjoys wearing in her cologne. The cotton is soft and silky, wonderful to the touch.

Shizuru placed the blazer on her body and as guessed, it is slightly bigger than herself in the sleeves but in the chest are is just a tad bit small. Over time, Natsuki's chest began to grow but still not near Shizuru's size. Shizuru loved the feeling of Natsuki embracing her and this blazer alone is like one of Natsuki's embraces. She flopped back on the bed and cuddled into herself.

* * *

Shizuru didn't know when but she must have drifted off again because the next time she woke up, she was in her nightwear with the blazer still covering her upper body and someone was snuggling behind her, she guessed by the embrace, no she knew it was Natsuki. She gave a small happy smile and noticed a note stuck on her pillow. Curiously she picked it up and began to read it out loud.

"_Hehe! Hey babe! I came home and found you crashing out on our bed in my blazer so I helped you change and put you in bed with me!:D Oh and I am so teasing you for wearing my blazer;) _

_P.S: I booked an entire week off from work like you have so we can finally go on that holiday you wanted!_

_Now sleep tight, Your puppy, Natsuki x"_

Shizuru finished the note and chuckled lightly. Then she snuggled back into Natsuki's double embrace and nodded back off to sleep, both Natsuki and Shizuru with smiles son their faces.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do we think of this other One-Shot? I hope you enjoyed this little creation and do give us a review! I set this on a real life scene with me. My girlfriend had an exam and so she couldn't see me and then I got exams and we just wanted to scream, but then I came home from school and my mum told me my girlfriend is upstairs and I found her snuggled up on my bed with one of my suit blazers for special occasions that I let her wear. I know it's cheesy but I shall see you soon! Brad:D


End file.
